¿Qué hicimos anoche?
by Lina Okazaki
Summary: Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas. ¿Que tan cierto sera esto? Sasuke y Naruto lo saben muy bien. "—Naruto, ¿Cómo llegaron tú y Sasuke a prisión? —¿Eh?" Y no solo ellos, Ren y Aoba no fueron la excepción. Una noche puede cambiarlo todo, ¿Si se arrepienten? Lo descubrirán muy pronto. Crossover, Dramatical MurderxNaruto. SasuNaruSasu y RenAo. ¡Capitulo 2 Resubido!
1. Chapter 1

Este fanfic participa en el "Festival Literario SasuNaru 2014" en la categoría "Poder de la Juventud" ¡Entren y difundan el amor que sentimos por esta bella pareja! :D

**Advertencias:** Posible Three-shot, Yaoi, Crossover, AU inspirado en la película '¿Qué pasó ayer?', mención de OC (personaje original), posibles spoilers del juego e intento de humor/parodia.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y Dramatical Murder no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Nitro+Chiral.

Si aún sigues aquí a pesar de las advertencias, ¡felicidades! Espero disfrutes de este fumado fanfic n.n

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué hicimos anoche?<strong>

**Capítulo I**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Sentía el cuerpo rígido y entumecido, como si no se hubiera movido en mucho tiempo. Los párpados le pesaban y un dolor palpitante en la cabeza no lo dejaba en paz. No sentía bajo su peso la característica suavidad del colchón, ni siquiera del sofá. Trató de mover la mano derecha, pero algo frio y metálico alrededor de esta impidió cualquier movimiento.

Gruñó, fastidiado, e hizo un esfuerzo para entreabrir los ojos. Apenas lo logró los cerró de inmediato, la luz del día cegándolo brevemente. Los entrecerró de nuevo y parpadeó lentamente hasta acostumbrarse a la irritante luz.

Una vez hecho, trató de enfocar a su alrededor. El techo estaba completamente gris, algo enmohecido debido a la humedad y se notaban algunas grietas. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que, definitivamente, no estaba en su hotel. Y, siendo la persona impulsiva que era, se apoyó en el brazo izquierdo y se sentó de golpe.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ya que la cabeza le palpitó como si se la golpearan contra la pared. Cayó de espaldas al duro piso de concreto, provocando un sonido sordo y seco.

Emitió un gemido de dolor, la cabeza y espalda le estaban matando. Uso su mano libre para masajear su frente, y volvió a abrir los ojos que había cerrado debido al golpe. Esta vez se tomó su tiempo y le dio un vistazo al extraño sitio donde se encontraba.

Las paredes y el suelo eran también grises, la habitación era algo grande, lo suficiente para albergar unas cinco personas. Había una especie de camas con colchón pegadas a las paredes de ambos lados, como si fueran literas. Atisbó una especie de lavamanos en una esquina, un espejo arriba de esta y una pequeña ventana alta de donde provenía el haz de luz que impactaba justamente en su rostro.

Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos ante otra punzada en su sien. Su vista seguía algo borrosa y apenas notó un par de cosas, pero aun no sabía dónde rayos estaba. Además, ¿Cómo había llegado allí en primer lugar?

—¿Naruto?

Abrió los ojos de golpe e instintivamente giró la cabeza en dirección a la voz tan conocida para él, todo resquicio de dolor olvidado al vislumbrar a la última persona que esperaba ver allí.

—¿Aoba? —murmuró de vuelta, completamente azorado.

El chico, de largo cabello azul y ojos marrón claro, se encontraba en una de las camas más bajas, recostado de lado. Se veía fatigado, pero también sorprendido. La boca desencajada y la expresión de somnolencia con asombro lo delataban. Pero ver a su amigo peliazul solo lo hizo confundirse más, ¿por qué Aoba estaba ahí?

Y como si le leyera la mente, el susodicho habló nuevamente.

—¿Por qué estas aquí? Y… —se detuvo de súbito, y miró detenidamente algo al lado derecho de su amigo rubio.

La vista le fallaba y tenía una severa migraña que apenas lo dejaba descansar, aun así el sonido sordo de la caída del rubio fue suficiente para despertarlo. Seguía asombrado de verlo ahí con él, pero se las arregló para alcanzar a distinguir a alguien conocido justo al lado de Naruto.

—¿Por qué estas esposado a Sasuke? —Completó finalmente.

—¿Eh? — fue lo único que atinó a contestar.

¿Esposado a… a….?

El peliazul solo señaló con la mano un cuerpo acostado boca debajo, aparentemente dormido –o quizá inconsciente-. Unas esposas los mantenían unidos de las manos. No había reparado en él hasta ahora, de hecho, ni siquiera reparó antes en él joven Seragaki, demasiado concentrado intentando saber dónde se hallaba como para si quiera notar a la persona a su lado.

Tragó saliva y movió al chico del hombro hasta colocarlo boca arriba. Su sorpresa aumento cuando identifico ese cabello azabache en puntas y el rostro blanco como el marfil. Ese era su bastardo mejor amigo-rival-enamorado, Uchiha Sasuke.

_¿¡Pero qué demonios!?_

—¡Teme! —exclamó, más que nada por impulso, sacudiendo al azabache del hombro.

Recibió un gruñido de respuesta, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. Ya era raro encontrar a Aoba ahí, pero ¿a Sasuke? ¡Necesitaba respuestas!

—¡TEME! —Gritó, sacudiéndolo con más fuerza.

Grave error.

Todo se sintió pasar en cámara lenta.

Sasuke abriendo los ojos de golpe, todo su cuerpo tensado y el puño alzándose en dirección a la cara Naruto. La expresión de desconcierto de este, el sonido del impacto retumbando como eco en la extraña habitación. Y, finalmente, un cuerpo desplomándose al suelo –de nuevo-.

Varios segundos de completo silencio transcurrieron, con el sonido de las respiraciones agitadas de fondo. Aunque fueron solo segundos, Aoba los sintió como horas. El _shock_ que tenía por el repentino ataque de Uchiha, junto con el tenso ambiente, se cortó ante el grito colérico de Naruto.

—¡Sasuke-teme, maldi…! ¡Auch, mi nariz! — Se interrumpió, cubriéndose con ambas manos la parte afectada.

Sasuke mantuvo el puño en alto, aturdido al ser despertado de manera tan brusca. Su primer impulso apenas abrir los ojos fue defenderse, pero nunca espero toparse con un sangrante Naruto en el suelo. Parpadeó repetidas veces, bajando la mano y llevando la palma a la cabeza al sentir un molesto pinchazo en las sienes. Hasta ahora notó el dolor que cargaba, opacado por la impresión inicial.

—¿Dobe? — susurró, adolorido. —¿Qué demonios te pasó?

Una venita palpitante apareció en la frente de Naruto al escuchar semejantes palabras. ¡_¿Es en serio?!_

—¡¿Qué que me pasó?! ¡Me rompiste la nariz, bastardo, eso pasó dattebayo! — masculló entre sus alaridos de dolor.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, incrédulo, pero luego reaccionó a lo dicho por su amigo al revisar su mano derecha. Efectivamente, tenía algo de sangre en los nudillos, eso junto a ser el único cerca de Uzumaki confirmaba la veracidad de sus palabras.

El sonido de pasos le hizo alzar la cabeza instintivamente. Un chico de cabello azul se acercó tembloroso a su rubio acompañante. Se agachó a su altura e hizo que apartara las manos que sujetaban con fuerza su nariz.

—Ya, deja que te revise. No creo que Sasuke te la haya roto —Rebuscó algo en los bolsillos de su pantalón— Pero primero tienes que sentarte —indicó suavemente Aoba, sacando finalmente un pañuelo.

Obediente, Naruto se sentó a duras penas. Emitió un débil quejido cuando las manos del peliazul se posaron en sus mejillas y sus dedos palparon el tabique nasal.

Sasuke se sintió repentinamente molestó sin ningún motivo (según él). Frunció el ceño al ver como Naruto se dejó tocar tan obedientemente, y la manera tan familiar en que le hablaba ese tipo que nunca había visto en su vida. Debían de conocerse de antes, ya que el blondo nunca era tan obediente con desconocidos.

_¿Quién es este tipo? Tsk, dobe, ¿por qué te dejas tan a ligera?_ Pensó irritado, apartando la mirada.

Aoba tocó y apretó un par de veces el área, se sentía algo hinchada, pero nada estaba fuera de lugar o roto, como supuso. Con el pañuelo limpió el pequeño cumulo de sangre que salió por el golpe. Finalmente enrolló el pañuelo y con la mano libre de Uzumaki (la izquierda) le indico que lo sostuviera debajo de su nariz.

—¿Y bien? —gruñó Naruto, esperando el veredicto de su herida.

Seragaki solo sonrió—Una pequeña hemorragia debido al golpe, pero no te rompió la nariz, Naruto.

El blondo suspiro de alivio al oír esas palabras. _Más le valía al teme ¡Porque si no…!_

Un toque en su hombro lo desvió de sus insultos hacia cierto Uchiha. Aoba se había acercado mucho a su persona, posando sus irises marrones en los suyos cerúleos. La expresión seria de su amigo no le dio buena espina, pero Aoba no era de los que invadían el espacio personal de las personas, por lo que debía estar a punto de decirle algo importante.

—Naruto —comenzó, su tono serio y preocupado— necesito que me contestes esto. ¿Cómo llegaron tú y Sasuke a prisión?

—¿Eh?

"¿Cómo llegaron tú y Sasuke a prisión?"

"Tú y Sasuke a prisión…"

"Prisión…"

Apenas pudo digerir aquellas palabras, su expresión se transformó completamente en una de pánico. Abrió la boca de la impresión y, repentinamente, se hecho a reír histéricamente.

—¡Jajaja! ¡Buena broma, Aoba! ¿En prisión? ¡Si claro 'ttebayo! — exclamó, nervioso.

Pero toda risa se esfumó cuando su muñeca derecha fue repentinamente jalada hacia atrás, alejándolo de su amigo por el frio metal de las esposas. ¡Ya hasta las había olvidado con todo lo que pasó!

Volteó la cabeza solo para ver a Sasuke fulminando con la mirada al chico de ojos claros, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

—¿Cómo que en prisión? —gruño Uchiha, demandante.

Seragaki solo suspiró hondo y se dejó caer sentado al duro piso. Aun le dolía la cabeza y no recordaba muy bien como él llego a parar a esa celda, pero por sus propias experiencias vividas en su adolescencia –algo de lo cual no estaba muy orgulloso-, sabía a la perfección como era la celda de una prisión.

—¿Acaso no han visto los garrotes? Es más que obvio que estamos en una celda —explicó sin más, señalando con la cabeza los mencionados garrotes.

Ambos chicos observaron, horrorizados, la verdad en las palabras de Aoba. Naruto quiso darse un golpe por no haberlo notado antes. ¡Estaban en prisión!

_¡¿Cómo pasó?! ¡¿Cuándo, por qué?! _Eran los pensamientos de ambos, demasiado sorprendidos como para hacer algo.

Pero como siempre, el silencio no duró en la habitación, ya que ambos chicos iniciaron lo que mejor sabían hacer…

—¡Esto es tu culpa, maldito Usuratonkachi! —acusó el Uchiha de improvisto. ¡Claro que todo debía ser culpa de Naruto!

—¡Yo no hice nada 'ttebayo!

—¡Claro, aparecimos mágicamente en la cárcel? ¡¿Verdad?!

…discutir.

—¡Bastardo, como si yo supiera como llegamos aquí en primer lugar!

—¡¿Quién fue el que tuvo la "brillante" idea de venir a Las Vegas por el cumpleaños de una chica que apenas me agrada?!

—¡Oye, Zaphira-chan* también tiene sentimientos dattebayo! ¡Deberías estar agradecido que me dejara traerte, teme!

—O-oigan —intento llamarlos Aoba. Pero fue rotundamente ignorado.

—¡Tú fuiste el que me arrastro aquí en contra de mi voluntad! —siguió atacando Sasuke.

—Awww, ¿el gran Sasuke Uchiha admitió que no pudo resistirse a mis encantos y terminó cediendo a este viaje por mí? ¡Que halago 'ttebayo!

—¡Serás dobe!

—¡Y tu un teme!

—¡Usuraton…!

—¡Suficiente! — un gritó enfadado junto a un chirrido metálico corto la discusión.

Ambos giraron sobre si mismo y, efectivamente, el chirrido provino de la patada que un furibundo Aoba le dio a una de las camas. Se había parado y ahora los observaba fijamente. Un escalofrió les recorrió todo el cuerpo al observar el rostro crispados por los nervios y cólera del peliazul. ¡Hasta jurarían que por un momento sus ojos se tornaron de un dorado aterrador!

_Da miedo_ Pensaron al unisonó, tragando saliva. La voz de Aoba no daba lugar a replicas**, era mejor quedarse quietos y calladitos.

—¡Nadie tuvo la culpa de nada! ¡Nadie sabe cómo llegamos aquí! ¡Y, claramente, nadie sabe porque estamos aquí! ¡¿Oyeron?! — gritó desesperado. ¡Esos dos eran insufribles!

Ambos asintieron repetidas veces, sentándose rectos cual soldado a general. No se arriesgarían a desatar la furia del mayor nuevamente.

Seragaki respiró hondo, intentado tranquilizarse al haberlos controlado.

—A menos que nos calmemos lo suficiente, jamás sabremos como acabamos aquí, y eso es lo importante ahora. —terminó, cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer de nuevo al piso.

Se llevó una mano a la sien al sentir varios pinchazos de dolor. _Ren, ¿Dónde estás? Te necesito_ rogó internamente. Nada le haría sentir mejor que su novio a su lado, especialmente con ese par tan peculiar.

Un momento.

_¡Ren!_

Tan rápido pensó eso, se puso de pie. Lamentablemente fue demasiado rápido y se mareo, cayendo inevitablemente de rodillas al suelo. Respiró a grandes bocanadas por el esfuerzo y el dolor de cabeza aumento por sus bruscos movimientos.

—¡Aoba! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Naruto, preocupado. Se levantó a duras penas y arrastró a Sasuke con él, ignorando los gruñidos de protesta de este.

—Ren —murmuró una vez ambos chicos se supieron a su lado —Ren —repitió—¿Dónde está Ren? ¡Oh Dios, Ren! —exclamó alterado.

Naruto no entendió muy bien de que hablaba Aoba. Se limitó a colocar su mano en el hombro del peliazul, intentando reconfortarlo. Ren, ese nombre se le hizo conocido, ¿Dónde lo había oído?

Un repentino dolor de cabeza le ataco y recordó algo…

"—_¡Hola, soy Uzumaki Naruto 'ttebayo! —exclamó enérgico, tendiéndole la mano al pelinegro mayor que él._

_El joven miró curioso la mano extendida, pero aun asi levanto la propia y la estrecho._

—_Mucho gusto, Naruto-kun, yo soy Ren —se presentó sin más, y sonrió levemente, dejando ver unos curiosos caninos puntiagudos."_

El recuerdo pasó como un flechazo en su cerebro, arrancándole un quejido. ¡Claro, ahora se acordaba!

—¿Ren? ¿El chico que vino contigo de Midorijima? —indagó, queriendo asegurarse.

—Si —susurró Aoba, intentando controlar su agitada respiración.

Uchiha solo les miró con el ceño fruncido, ¿Ren? ¿Otro tipo desconocido? ¡¿Por qué Naruto no le hablo de ellos antes?! ¿Acaso no confiaba en él?

_Tsk, maldito dobe, esta me las pagaras_ se dijo a sí mismo. Tan pronto lo pensó, agitó la cabeza. ¡¿En que estaba pensando?! Naruto podía tener tantos amigos como quisiera y a él no le importaría. No, definitivamente no le importaba que el Usuratonkachi tuviera nuevos amigos y no le hablara de ellos, después de todo él era una persona poco sociable, ya tenía suficiente con el blondo.

Si, el dobe no le debía explicaciones, por muy mejores amigos que fueran. No era de su incumbencia en los más mínimo con quien se juntara Naruto, nunca lo haría, y definitivamente no le…

—¡Claro, el chico guapo y de increíbles colmillos! Sabía que me sonaba de algo. Es muy agradable 'ttebayo.

…importaba.

¡A la mierda!

—¡Dobe! —sin pararse a pensarlo, simplemente se le arrojo encima. ¡Iba a matarlo en ese instante!

—¡Argh, teme! ¿¡Que mierda te pasa 'ttebayo?! —logró hablar Naruto. ¡Ya era la segunda vez que lo arrojaba al suelo!

—¡¿A mí?! ¡Eso debería decirlo yo, inútil!

—¡No puedo saber lo que te pasa si te me lanzas encima, idiota!

—¡Porque eres tan descerebrado que es la única manera de hacerte entender las cosas!

—¡¿A quién llamas descerebrado?! ¡Maldito teme!

Empezaron a rodar por la celda, lanzando patadas, mordidas y puñetazos a diestra y siniestra.

Aoba solo suspiró, resignado, y choco su palma contra su frente. ¿Por qué ese tipo de situaciones solo le pasaban a él? Y esos dos, a pesar de no conocerlo muy bien, era más que obvio que Sasuke se había puesto celoso con solo la descripción del rubio sobre Ren. ¿Así de posesivos eran los Uchihas? No quería ni imaginarlo.

Bueno, mientras ellos peleaban, él debía pensar y organizar sus prioridades. Asintió para sí mismo y fue contando.

Primero: Lo primordial en ese momento, debían hallar la manera de salir de ahí.

Si estaban en prisión, debió ser por un motivo. Tal vez cuando un guardia pasara debido al alboroto que estaban haciendo ese par, él tranquilamente (o los más tranquilo que pudiera) preguntaría porqué los encerraron. También exigir su derecho a una llamada para pedirle ayuda a Ren o, si no había más opción, a Zaphira.

Bien, ese plan no sonaba mal. Ahora seguía…

Segundo: Una vez afuera, encontrar a Ren.

En el hipotético y terrorífico caso de no poder contactarse con su pareja, tendría que ponerse manos a la obra y buscarlo. Pero siendo sinceros, si ni siquiera recordaba como llego a prisión, ¿Cómo podría guiarse para encontrarle?

Hay entraba el tercer punto.

Tercero: Una vez los chicos dejaran de pelear, persuadirlos para saber si alguno de ellos recordaba algo de los eventos ocurridos la noche pasada.

Tenía imágenes muy borrosas de lo que pasó la noche anterior. Por más que lo intentara, solo lograba recordar lo más básico.

Ese día iban a celebrar oficialmente el vigésimo primer cumpleaños de Zaphira, amiga suya y de Naruto. La chica los había invitado con una semana de antelación al pequeño viaje que su padre le regalo debido a su mayoría de edad. Las Vegas, un lugar muy raro para llevar a su hija recién entrada en la edad adulta.

"_Solo lo hizo por conveniencia"_ recordó que la chica le dijo por video llamada _"necesitaba sacarme de la casa ¿Qué mejor manera que utilizar de excusa mi aniversario? Este hombre es tan obvio"_ acompañado de un suspiro y una mueca resignada.

Luego de eso Ren y él empacaron sus cosas y se marcharon al aeropuerto, no sin antes despedirse de su abuela y prometerle que no haría nada tonto.

Bueno, al parecer no cumplió esa promesa después de todo.

Salió repentinamente de sus cavilaciones al oír sonidos de pasos acercándose a la celda.

—Agh, ¡suéltame, maldito dobe! —ordenó Sasuke, siendo apresado por el blondo, con la espalda contra el suelo.

Naruto se había posicionado sobre sus caderas impidiendo cualquier intento de huida y sus manos tomaban con fuerza las muñecas pálidas. El tener las esposas hacia más difícil el poder golpearse libremente, ya que prácticamente los mantenía a menos de unos centímetros separados.

Uzumaki frunció el ceño ante el insulto, pero no dijo nada. Acerco su rostro al contrario hasta que prácticamente sus narices se rozaron. Contuvo una mueca de dolor, aun le dolía el golpe que Uchiha le había propinado nada más despertar.

—No te voy a soltar hasta que aclaremos las cosas, teme —susurró amenazador, fijando sus orbes azules en los negros contrarios.

Se quedaron inmóviles por un largo intervalo de tiempo, ni siquiera sabían si habían pasado segundos u horas, pero ninguno aparto la mirada de los ojos ajenos.

De un momento a otro ya no estaban forcejeando, Naruto había soltado su agarre de las muñecas y Sasuke dejo de moverse. Casi inconscientemente, Naruto poso su mano izquierda en el pecho del pelinegro, apoyándose, enviándole un placentero escalofrió por su columna. Sasuke hizo lo propio al llevar su mano libre (la derecha) a la cintura ajena, apenas rozándolo.

Sus corazones latieron con fuerza casi de manera sincronizada, los escalofríos recorrían su piel y ninguno se atrevía a moverse. Y, como si fuera unísono, ambos acercaron lentamente sus rostros. En un acto reflejo, cerraron los ojos, esperando el contacto que tanto anhelaban por años.

Naruto conocía perfectamente sus sentimientos por el azabache, no por nada pasaron por tantos momentos juntos, felices, tristes, con peleas y reconciliaciones. Pero jamás se atrevió a revelarle sus sentimientos por miedo al rechazo. Tantas vivencias y recuerdos con él, era demasiado como para echarlo todo a la borda.

Pero ahora, sentía algo que nunca creyó sentir. Esperanza, esperanza de saber que no le era indiferente al Uchiha, que los roces de manos y las miradas fijas que tantas veces se dirigían no eran solo imaginaciones suyas.

Estaban tan cerca, el aliento de Sasuke acariciaba sus labios suavemente, casi podía sentir la textura de sus labios contra los suyos. Hasta que… el momento se arruino.

—¡Ustedes tres, levántense ahora! —gritó la imponente figura recién ingresada.

El oficial abrió de golpe la reja que los aprisionaba, provocando un fuerte y estridente ruido que hizo que ambos, rubio y azabache, saltaran del susto. Naruto cayó de espaldas, jadeando de la impresión. Debido a las esposas, seguían prácticamente pegados, pero eso no evito que ambos se sentaran de manera sincronizada y, nuevamente, apartaran la mirada.

_Qué... ¿Qué mierda estuve a punto de hacer?_ Pensaron, sonrojados y nerviosos.

El oficial hizo como si un hubiera visto nada —¿No me oyeron? ¡Pagaron su fianza! ¡Así que levántense si aún quieren salir de aquí!

Esas palabras fueron como un interruptor en la mente de los tres chicos. Salir de ahí…

Y, como las personas competitivas que eran, Naruto y Sasuke se levantaron prácticamente corriendo a la salida.

—¡Libertad dattebayo! —gritó eufórico el blondo, con Sasuke siguiéndole el paso.

Aoba se levantó despacio y suspiró, rendido.

—¿Por qué a mí? —murmuró para sí mismo, saliendo tranquilamente de la celda.

Solo esperaba que ese par se diera cuenta que no llevaban nada de sus objetos de valor encima, al igual que él. Si ya había pasado por la experiencia de estar en la cárcel, era obvio que conociera el procedimiento de quitarle todas sus pertenencias a los reclusos antes de encerrarlos.

Cerró los ojos y se dirigió a la puerta que conectaba con el recibidor del lugar. Ese día prometía ser muy largo.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

* * *

><p>* ¿Quién será esta chica que menciona Naruto? Lo descubrirán pronto ¬u¬<p>

** Las que hayan jugado el juego o mínimo visto el anime, entenderán la gracia en esto -w-

¡Hola a todos los que leyeron esta fumada idea!

Si me preguntan "¿de dónde rayos nació esto?" les responderé "Mi reciente obsesión con DMMd y el pronto final de Naruto, sumado al FLSN, hicieron una explosión de ideas en mi"

No pude evitarlo, tenía que incluir si o si a mi pareja favorita de DMMd, y ya que me dijeron que los crossovers podían participar en el festival, siempre y cuando los principales fueran Sasuke y Naruto, me dije "¡Adelante!".

Como escribí al inicio, esto posiblemente sea un Three-shot, ya que no me decido si dejarlo así o agregarle un capi más. Depende de cuánto escriba en cada capítulo.

Espero les haya gustado el inicio de esta loca y fumada historia, los invito a pasarse por la página del festival en Facebook, no solo por mi historia, si no por muchas más que participan. Pueden nominar a sus favoritas y mucho más, para más información entren a la página :3

Por último, ya que soy una mujer despiadada, les dejare algunas incógnitas: ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron los chicos para acabar en prisión? ¿Por qué Sasuke y Naruto están esposados? ¿Dónde está Ren? ¿Quién pagó la fianza? ¿Y quién es la tal Zaphira?

Para saber todo esto y más… ¡descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de "¿Qué hicimos anoche?"! (Que nombre tan original XD)

¡Nos leemos! ^w^


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias:** Short-Fic, Yaoi, Crossover, AU inspirado en la película '¿Qué pasó ayer?', posible Ooc, mención de OC (personaje original), quizás spoilers del juego e intento de humor/parodia.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y Dramatical Murder no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Nitro+Chiral.

Capítulo dedicado a las chicas en el grupo de "El final de Kishimoto me importa una mierda, yo amo el SasuNaru" Con mucho cariño, para ustedes, my ladies :3

**25/11/2014 Re-subido: **Debido a un error con mi computador, este capitulo fue borrado accidentalmente de FF, lamento mucho las molestias, aquí esta nuevamente y con algunas correcciones ortográficas que no había notado antes. ¡Lamento el error! Ahora pueden pasar a leer n.n

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué hicimos anoche?<strong>

**Capítulo II**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro, sus brazos temblaban y apretaba nerviosamente los botones del teclado con sus temblorosos dedos. Sentía el sudor correr de su frente hasta el cuello, machando su impecable uniforme. Trató con todas sus fuerzas volver a concentrarse en los monótonos trámites de recolección de evidencia criminal, todo con tal que ignorar al insinuante ser que se apoyaba descaradamente en su escritorio.

Tragó saliva, tenso. Sus ojos parecían desobedecer a su cerebro, ya que estos se desviaban de su computador y se posaban nuevamente en el chico frente a él. La sonrisa coqueta y los ojos entrecerrados le causaban un remolino de escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, provocando más sudor y nervios en su sistema. Era un círculo vicioso.

Apenas había salido de la academia de policías, pero sentirse de esa manera por otro chico solo uno o dos años menor que él no era nada apropiado. Tenía un protocolo que seguir y **no** debía pensar en la sensual figura masculina que se apoyaba en su escritorio. No, no debía dejarse llevar por los brillantes y claros ojos marrones, ni los sensuales labios delgados, menos por ese cuerpo que se marcaba a la perfección por el tipo de ropa del joven, delineando un torso plano y una cintura ligeramente curvilínea…

—¿Oficial Ryan? —susurró el chico, sobresaltando al pobre joven.

Dio un bote en su propio asiento y, debido los nervios, se puso de pie. Grave error.

Sin quererlo, quedo completamente embelesado al admirar el resto de la sensual figura que no lograba visualizar por el escritorio. Sobre todo por la sugerente pose en la que el chico estaba acomodado: su codo izquierdo apoyado en el escritorio, con la mano en su mejilla, la otra mano jugueteaba tentadoramente con el bolígrafo que segundos atrás reposaba en su lapicera. Una de sus piernas estaba flexionada y la otra recargaba todo su peso, con las caderas ligeramente alzadas, dando una favorable visión de su retaguardia.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso viéndole, pero por el extraño brillo dorado en los ojos del chico, era obvio que había caído en la trampa.

—Oficial Ryan —repitió, su tono lento e insinuante— sé que quizás sea mucha molestia, pero realmente mis amigos y yo queremos saber toda la información posible sobre el altercado que nos hizo parar aquí… —siguió, hablando con un marcado inglés.

Las rodillas del joven oficial temblaron al solo oír su voz: tan incitante…

—¿De verdad no hay ninguna manera de averiguarlo? Pagamos nuestra fianza y prometemos no ocasionar más inconvenientes, creo que tenemos derecho a saberlo, ¿no lo cree? —cuestionó suave, el idioma extranjero enmarcando su tono, mientras jugaba con el pequeño bolígrafo entre sus dedos.

—Y-Yo…

Ryan tragó saliva dificultosamente. No, no debía ceder a sus bajos instintos, su superior le había dejado bien en claro que no debía entregar nada de información a los recién liberados reclusos, menos teniendo a uno con un largo historial de crímenes menores. Sly Blue, había leído su apodo en la base de datos de Japón, no debía hacer absolutamente nada de lo que le pidiera.

—Además, si nos ayuda, yo podría darle un servicio después…

La palabra "servicio" resonó en su cabeza una y otra vez, haciéndole perder lo poco que quedaba de su juicio y cordura.

—S-se… ¡¿Servicio?!* —repitió, impresionado, con la boca entre abierta y los ojos dilatados.

El contrario solo afiló la mirada; ya lo tenía.

—Sí, un servicio… ¿no le gustaría? —interrogó, con una falsa voz desilusionada, ladeando la cabeza un poco para mejorar el efecto.

Y resulto, rotundamente.

Repentinamente el oficial tecleó varias cosas en su computadora, casi desesperadamente. Cuando halló lo que buscaba, sacó una impresión, tomó el papel y, tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus temblorosas piernas, salió corriendo tras una puerta de lo que parecía ser un almacén.

—¡No me tardo! —gritó, antes de perderse de vista, tropezándose con algunos estantes en el camino.

Una vez se aseguró que el tal Ryan se hubiera perdido de su vista, suspiró, fastidiado y avergonzado al mismo tiempo. En serio, ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer eso precisamente él?

—¡Wow Aoba, lo dejaste babeando a tus pies! Ne, ne teme, ¿Qué me dices de eso 'ttebayo? — exclamó e inquirió Naruto, sonriéndole confianzudo a su mejor amigo.

Oh si, ya recordaba, no quería meter en problemas a sus amigos. Quizá era demasiado noble.

—Hmp —se limitó a responder el susodicho, volteando el rostro, irritado.

Y tenía fundamentos para estar irritado. Luego de que Naruto y él salieran del edificio y revisaran sus bolsillos, se dieron cuenta que no traían nada encima, a excepción de su ropa, por lo que regresaron a trompicones a la estación policial, refunfuñando por lo incomodo de las esposas y el persistente dolor de cabeza.

Una vez adentro, se encontraron con la grata sorpresa de que Aoba ya había solicitado sus objetos de valor. Luego de firmar el típico papeleo, sus cosas les fueron entregadas. Hasta ese momento Sasuke supo el nombre completo del –hasta ahora- desconocido amigo del blondo.

Sus billeteras, los celulares de Sasuke y Naruto, y una cámara de video fueron los objetos devueltos. El peliazul preguntó por su chaqueta de 'Brain Nuts', junto con sus audífonos rosa y su bolso de equipaje, ya que en el se encontraba su celular y sus documentos más importantes, creyendo que estos también fueron confiscados. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el oficial en jefe dejo bien en claro que no había nada más.

Sin embargo, cuando quisieron saber los detalles sobre su arresto, al igual que el motivo de las esposas en las muñecas del rubio y azabache, el oficial en jefe (al parecer el mismo que los libero de su celda) le lanzó una mirada despectiva al mayor, alegando que "alimañas como esas deberían saber que era lo que provocaban", para seguidamente retirarse del lugar, dejando al hombre de evidencia policial a cargo, advirtiéndole que no le dijera nada a ese criminal y sus cómplices.

Decir que Uzumaki se indignó por el trato recibido a su amigo era poco, ya que él sabía de sobra lo doloroso que era ser juzgado solo por tu pasado. Por ello, cuando afirmó que le sonsacaría la información a la fuerza al oficial, tronándose los nudillos en el proceso, Aoba le detuvo, alegando que lo que menos quería era que tuvieran más cargos en su historial.

Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo, si Naruto lo hacía a su manera impulsiva de siempre solo iban a ganar más tiempo en prisión. Sugirió que sobornaran al oficial, después de todo su tarjeta de crédito seguía en su billetera, y el dinero de la familia Uchiha le daba de sobra para esa pequeña "transacción". Aoba se negó nuevamente, no quería meter a ninguno de los chicos en problemas, él era el mayor y debía hacerse responsable.

"—¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces? ¿Seducirlo? —inquirió sarcástico Sasuke, alzando una ceja con aire insolente."

Lamentablemente su idea no fue nada mala. El de cabello azul se quedó en silencio un par de minutos, meditando. Finalmente soltó un suspiro resignado y, acomodándose el cabello, les pidió que por favor no cuestionaran nada de lo que iba a hacer.A paso decidido se encamino hasta el oficial de evidencias, sonrisa coqueta, ojos afilados y voz lista para lograr su cometido.

Sasuke solo observó, pasmado, como Seragaki se le insinuaba cual zorro al hombre en el escritorio. Naruto no pareció muy sorprendido, siendo amigo de Zaphira, la chica le había comentado con anterioridad la manera en la que Aoba trabajaba en una humilde tienda de cachivaches en Midorijima. Decir que las ventas aumentaron una vez contratado no fue ninguna coincidencia.

Así que ahí estaban, un enfurruñado Sasuke cuestionándose con que clases de amigos se juntaba cierto blondo. Un Naruto emocionado preguntándole al de ojos claros como podía hacer esos cambios de voz tan profundos, y un avergonzado Aoba preguntándose si realmente lo que hizo fue correcto.

El sonido de pasos acelerados les advirtió que el oficial ya estaba de regreso. El joven traía consigo una caja con varios paquetes de CD con la fecha y hora marcada en rotulador. Depositó la caja sin mucho cuidado en el escritorio y apoyo las manos en este, intentando controlar su desembocada respiración provocada por la pequeña carrera.

Ryan alzó la cabeza solo para toparse con el rostro sonriente de Aoba a escasos centímetros de distancia de su propia cara. Se impulsó hacia atrás de la impresión, casi tropezándose, causando una risita suave en el peliazul.

—¿Algún problema, oficial? —preguntó el japonés, olvidando momentáneamente la vergüenza provocada por las preguntas del rubio. Debía centrarse en su seducción hacia el policía.

—N-No, ninguno —respondió, inquieto.

Naruto contuvo con mucho esfuerzo la carcajada que pugnaba por salir de su garganta. Apenas entendía lo que estaban diciendo (no era muy dado al inglés) pero por la expresión del oficial, ya se podía hacer una idea.

El oficial, aun con los nervios de punta, prosiguió con su labor y empezó a sacar los discos y a revisarlos en su computador. Los tres varones contemplaron, ansiosos, como el oficial checaba los discos, a veces tecleando algo en su computadora o revisaba algunas anotaciones en su libreta.

Alrededor de unos quinces minutos después –que les parecieron eternos- el policía exclamo algo parecido a "_i found it_"** y seguidamente giro la pantalla plana de su computador. Ahí se mostraba una imagen congelada de lo que era al parecer un video de cámara de seguridad. Mostraba la fecha del día anterior y la hora en una esquina, "11:58 p.m", marcaba el reloj.

Ryan, satisfecho consigo mismo por haber encontrado el video, sonrió un poco, pensando ingenuamente en la posible recompensa que el chico en su escritorio le daría. Un placentero escalofrió surco su espina dorsal y, sin esperar más, dio clic en el botón de _Play_ y espero a la reacción de sus acompañantes.

El video empezó a reproducirse normalmente, no tenía mucho de especial, la resolución era de buena calidad a pesar de ser de noche, al igual que el audio. Los primeros segundos pasaron en total calma, pero la ubicación del video fue lo desconcertante para los tres espectadores. Por la posición de la cámara, el ángulo era tomado desde un lugar alto, quizá un poste de luz. Este apuntaba a las puertas de algo parecido a una capilla, a un lado la acera y también se alcanzaba a ver un pequeño tramo de la calle. Después de unos diez segundos, el caos se desató.

"Un auto policial apareció en la escena, derrapando de manera peligrosa a un costado de la acera, aparcando en una pésima posición. Las luces azules y rojas encendidas, al igual que la sirena, que resonaba a más no poder. El rugido del motor sonó una vez más antes de apagarse abruptamente junto con la sirena y las luces. Las puertas se abrieron de manera agresiva y dos jóvenes bajaron del auto, ambos tambaleantes.

—¡Llegamos, teme! —exclamó el que iba de piloto, cerrando la puerta de un sonoro portazo."

Naruto abrió sus ojos y boca, impactado al reconocerse en el video. Pero la sorpresa inicial no se compararía a lo que vería a continuación.

"—Cierra la boca, Usuratonkachi —respondió el contrario, sujetándose del auto como soporte. Se veía notablemente borracho.

El insultado se acercó a trompicones a su acompañante, acercándose lo suficiente para pasarle el brazo por los hombros y apegarlo a su cuerpo.

—¡Eres malo, Sasuke teme! ¡No deberías tratar así a tu futuro esposo dattebayo!"

Uzumaki y Uchiha casi se caen de la impresión al oír el término de esa frase. _¿¡Esposo?!_

"—Te tratare como yo quiera, dobe —contestó el azabache, posando sus manos en la cintura del ojiazul, acercándolo a sí mismo.

Naruto murmuró algo incompresible, haciendo un puchero con los labios. A Sasuke le debió parecer tierno su gesto, ya que soltó una de sus manos del agarre en la cintura y la dirigió a la mejilla morena, acariciándola con el dorso de su mano. El gesto pareció calmar al de ojos cerúleos, ya que sonrió zorrunamente, tal y como él solo podía hacerlo. Le echo los brazos al cuello al Uchiha y le dirigió una mirada coqueta, para seguidamente plantarle un apasionado beso, que el contrario correspondió con ansias."

Si ambos jóvenes estaban impactados por lo recién visto, el verse besarse en total estado de ebriedad fue el golpe de gracia.

"Ambos chicos en el video siguieron comiéndose la boca por varios segundos. Porque eso era lo que hacían, devorar la boca contraria sin pudor alguno, provocando sonidos húmedos por lo obsceno del acto. Hubieran seguido quien sabe por cuánto más tiempo, de no ser por el grito de una voz de sobra conocida para ambos.

—¡Ustedes dos, paren! —gritó el nuevo personaje, saliendo difícilmente de la parte trasera de la patrulla.

El grito dio el efecto deseado, haciendo que ambos terminaran el dichoso beso, pero sin soltarse. Giraron apenas la cabeza para observar a un alcoholizado Aoba, que recargaba su peso en la patrulla, casi incapaz de mantenerse de pie.

—Aoba, no arruines la diversión —canturreó el rubio, colocando una falsa expresión de sufrimiento.

Seragaki optó por ignorar su mirada, más ocupado balbuceando insultos que la pareja no alcanzo a entender. En vez de eso volvió a entrar a la parte trasera del auto, bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos. Segundos después salió, aun tambaleante, pero se paró lo más recto que pudo y tendió su mano al interior del vehículo, siendo sujetada por una blanca mano, hasta ese momento desconocida.

Un joven, de ojos color ámbar, con cabello negro y algo largo, emergió del vehículo. Se sujetó de los hombros del peliazul al casi tropezarse con sus propios pies, provocando una risa risueña en el de ojos marrones. Al igual que los demás, se veía bastante borracho y mareado, pero eso no evito que se apoyara en el peliazul y le murmurara unas palabras en el oído a este, que se sonrojo notablemente."

Aoba luchó por no gritar de la impresión al ver a Ren en semejantes condiciones. ¿¡Cómo fue posible eso?! Su novio jamás tomaba alcohol, prácticamente era como su restricción, el lado serio pero amable que le indicaba lo mejor para él, que siempre lo cuida y vela por su bienestar.

Aun estupefacto, siguió mirando el video.

"—¿Ya podemos irnos? No nos casaremos aquí parados —gruñó Uchiha, fastidiado de esperar.

Aoba carraspeó, agitando la cabeza como si así pudiera borrar su sonrojo. Le susurró algo al oído al pelinegro a su lado y este asintió, sonriente, por lo que el peliazul paso el brazo derecho de su acompañante por encima de sus hombros, sujetándolo para evitar alguna posible caída de cualquiera de los dos.

—Estamos listos —aclaró al Uchiha.

—Vamos de una vez, entonces —respondió este, jalando al rubio de la cintura hacia la capilla.

—¡Espera, teme! Hic —exclamó atropelladamente Naruto, deteniendo el avance —Ya tenemos a nuestros testigos 'ttebayo. Pero ¿y los anillos? —cuestionó, recién acordándose de ese detalle.

Al pensar en eso, Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. Lo habían olvidado.

—Tsk, ¿y ahora qué? —murmuró, molesto.

El blondo se quedó pensativo unos segundos. De repente una idea pareció brillar en su mente, ya que chasqueo los dedos y corrió, casi cayéndose en el camino, al auto aparcado. Abrió la puerta y se adentró al interior, aparentemente revolviendo varias cosas. Minutos después, este salía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sujetando en su mano unas esposas. Se paró frente al azabache y, bajo la atenta mirada de este, cerro una de las esposas en su muñeca derecha, para luego estirar el mismo brazo con el otro lado de las esposas -aun abierto- al Uchiha.

—¿Qué? —atinó a preguntar el azabache, mirando detenidamente las esposas.

—¡No me digas 'qué', teme! Estos serán nuestros anillos —declaró el blondo, sonriendo.

Un tic atacó la ceja derecha del Uchiha.

—¿Estas de broma, verdad?

—¡No lo estoy! Ya que no tenemos anillos… —empezó, tomando entre sus manos las muñecas de su futuro esposo —Estos representaran nuestra unión, hic, ¡ya que tú y yo siempre hemos estado juntos, teme, sin poder separarnos, tal como las esposas 'ttebayo! —explicó con una sonrisa boba.

La explicación era por demás tonta, especialmente viniendo de un Naruto por demás borracho. Pero escuchar la sinceridad en sus palabras y ver los brillantes ojos zafiros refulgiendo de alegría, hicieron que el corazón del Uchiha se acelerara y sus mejillas se sonrojaran notablemente. Chasqueo la lengua y, en silencio, se soltó del agarre del rubio, dándole la espalda, pero le tendió su brazo izquierdo, en una muda aprobación.

Naruto dio un gritito de victoria y procedió a cerrar la esposa faltante en la muñeca de Sasuke antes de que este se arrepintiera a último minuto. Una vez hecho, se colgó de su brazo y lo arrastró a la capilla.

—¡Bien, ahora vamos a casarnos dattebayo! —gritó jovial, provocando una risita en sus olvidados testigos.

Sasuke solo sonrió socarronamente, dejándose llevar por el blondo. Entre risas y comentarios fuera de lugar, los cuatro chicos se internaron a la capilla."

El oficial puso pausa y volvió a girar la pantalla a su dirección, empezando a teclear, sin fijarse si quiera en las expresiones desencajadas y llenas de horror de los protagonistas del video.

—Los sujetos Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Aoba Seragaki y sujeto no identificado fueron grabados aparcando un automóvil policial robado a las afueras de una capilla a la once con cincuenta y nueve minutos, horas de la noche —Empezó a explicar, su mirada desviándose entre ratos de su computador al peliazul aun recargado en su escritorio —Los sujetos fueron grabados saliendo del establecimiento en cuestión a las doce con treinta y cinco minutos de la madrugada...

Apenas termino la oración, Ryan giró nuevamente la pantalla ante los aun estupefactos chicos. Sin más dio clic nuevamente en _Play_ y el video empezó a correr.

"El escenario seguía siendo el mismo, y la patrulla no se había movido de su lugar, pero un par de segundos después se escuchó una música nupcial de piano resonar por todo el lugar. De repente unos melosos Sasuke y Naruto salieron tambaleantes de la capilla. Ambos iban tomados de las manos y con la parte superior de un esmoquin negro puesto, muy pegados el uno al otro por la esposas. Reían cual niños que hacen una travesura y, entre tropiezos, se encaminaron a la patrulla para partir. "

El sonido de algo pesado impactarse en el suelo desconcertó a Aoba, pero en ningún momento despego sus ojos de la pantalla.

"Unos segundos después, Ren y Aoba salieron de la capilla. Caminaban a paso lento, el de ojos ambarinos esta vez era el que sujetaba al peliazul, solo que lo hacía de la cintura. Ambos caminaban aun tambaleantes, pero el pelinegro parecía haber recobrado un poco el equilibrio. Lo curioso era el ramo de rosas blancas que Seragaki cargaba contra su pecho, como si fuera indispensable, al igual que la sonrisa de añoranza que ambos portaban.

—¡Ren, Aoba, apúrense! Ya saben cómo es el teme de impaciente y gruñón —exclamó vivaracho el de marcas en las mejillas, que ya se encontraba en el asiento de copiloto junto al Uchiha.

Sasuke le lanzó al blondo una mirada matadora que no surtió efecto en él, ya que este solo guiño un ojo y le saco la lengua. El de ojos negros estuvo a punto de contradecir lo dicho por este, pero el sonido de sirenas lo hizo congelarse en el acto. Tanto rubio como azabache giraron la cabeza en dirección al final de la calle, justo de donde provenía el estrepitoso ruido. Los ojos de los cuatro jóvenes se abrieron en demasía apenas atisbaron dos vehículos de policía acercándose a una velocidad impresionante.

—¡Deténganse en este instante, es una orden! —ordenó por el megáfono uno de ellos, la furia enmarcando su voz.

Reaccionando lo más veloz que su embotado cerebro le permitió, Naruto estiró su cuerpo lo más que las esposas le permitieron, y alcanzó con su brazo libre el seguro de la puerta trasera, intentando abrirla mientras Sasuke arrancaba el auto.

—¡Corran! —les gritó Uzumaki a sus dos amigos, una vez abrió la puerta de par en par, exasperado por no poder hacer más al estar encadenado al azabache.

Ren sujeto con fuerza a Aoba y ambos corrieron lo más veloz que sus tambaleantes cuerpos les permitieron. Debido al movimiento Seragaki dejo caer el ramo, pero no pudo hacer el amago de recogerlo ya que cuando llegaron al auto una de las patrullas ya se había estacionado a unos cuantos pasos de ellos. Un hombre uniformado bajo de esta y corrió hacia ellos. Casi se les arroja encima, pero una patada de Aoba lo envió directamente al suelo.

—¡Aoba!

—¡Ren, huye! —le ordenó el peliazul, arrojando lejos de otra patada al mismo policía, viendo cómo se bajaba otro de la patrulla, seguramente su compañero.

Ren quiso protestar, pero su novio lo empujo, con una fuerza que estaba seguro minutos atrás no poseía, dentro del vehículo. Cerró la puerta de golpe y le indicó con un gesto a Sasuke que partieran. Este, viendo la otra patrulla acercarse, finalmente arrancó el auto y piso a fondo el acelerador, saliendo prácticamente disparados del lugar.

—¡Sasuke, ¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Debemos volver por Aoba! —ese grito, proveniente de Naruto, fue lo último que se logró escuchar antes de que el vehículo desapareciera a toda velocidad del enfoque de la cámara, siendo rápidamente seguido por la otra patrulla, dejando solo a un tambaleante peliazul a merced de la ley.

Ante la cámara, Aoba respiró profundo y se echó a correr, lamentablemente el compañero del oficial caído le dio agarre, sujetándole del gorro de su chaqueta. Aoba se retorció del agarre, sin poder soltarse. Pero, de un rápido momento de lucidez, sacó sus brazos de la chaqueta y corrió, zafándose el agarre y dejando al policía con la prenda en la mano. Estuvo a punto de entrar en una calle cercana a la capilla, en un intento de perderlos, pero el sonido de un disparo cortó todo avance, haciendo que se quedara quieto del susto.

—¡Las manos a la cabeza, ahora! —gritó él policía, el mismo que con anterioridad había derribado.

Este se había levantado y sacado su arma. Había disparado el arma en dirección al cielo para frenar su avance y asustar al peliazul, lo cual funciono. Tragó saliva, temblando, pero agradeció mentalmente que Ren y los demás hubieran logrado huir. Lentamente hizo lo que el oficial le pidió y coloco ambas manos detrás de su cabeza.

El oficial se acercó a él y le tomo con brusquedad de los brazos, posándolas tras su espalda y empujándolo hasta dejarlo de rodillas en el piso. Se quejó por el trato recibido, pero el hombre mayor lo ignoró, colocando unas esposas alrededor de sus muñecas. Una vez terminó, este empezó a palpar el contorno de su cadera hasta hallar su bolsillo, donde encontró su billetera. La sacó y se la tendió a su compañero, que se había mantenido al margen del procedimiento. Este extrajo la identificación, leyó la información de este y empezó a recitarle sus derechos.

—Aoba Seragaki, está usted bajo arresto por los cargos de: complicidad en robo de una patrulla policial y agresión hacía un policía —jadeó de dolor cuando le forzaron a levantarse y caminar a la patrulla — tiene usted derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga podrá y será usado en su contra en una corte legal…

Dejo de prestarles atención una vez lo lanzaron al interior de la parte trasera del vehículo. Lo último que la cámara capto antes de perder de vista los autos de luces rojas y azules, fue una solitaria chaqueta y un ramo de rosas blancas tirados a las afueras una capilla."

Ryan volvió a darle pausa al video, esta vez fijando su mirada en el chico que, a pesar del _shock_ de verse a sí mismo siendo arrestado, seguía recostado cómodamente en su escritorio.

—Joven Seragaki, ese era todo el contenido del altercado por el cual vinieron a parar aquí —empezó, tomando su libreta con notas y dándole una hojeada— Los jóvenes Uzumaki y Uchiha fueron atrapados y arrestados a las tres con veinticinco minutos de la madrugada, a las afueras del hotel _Caesars Palace_***, en estado de semi inconsciencia dentro de la patrulla robada. Posteriormente fueron procesados y encarcelados en la misma celda que usted —terminó, haciendo a un lado la libreta.

Aoba no se movía, es más, hasta parecía que se había vuelto una estatua, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su cuerpo completamente rígido, con los hombros tensos y su respiración estancada. A pesar de eso, logró hacer accionar sus neuronas lo suficiente para preguntar la única cosa que el oficial no le había informado.

—Que… ¿Qué hay de Ren? Era el joven que escapó con mis amigos —cuestionó en un murmulló, apretando los puños, ansioso.

—Lamentablemente la policía no encontró rastros del sujeto no identificado, joven Seragaki, su ubicación hasta ahora es desconocida —respondió rápido, para seguidamente sonreír seductor —Y, joven Seragaki, creo que usted y yo tenemos algo pendiente…

Quince minutos después, un furioso Aoba salía a paso acelerado, con un oficial de policía inconsciente en el suelo del despacho de evidencia criminal y llevando en su espalda el cuerpo inconsciente de Sasuke Uchiha, con un consternado Naruto siendo arrastrado de manera muy pegada a ellos (esto nuevamente por las esposas). Al parecer el sonido de impacto al inicio del segundo video había sido el colapso del joven azabache al verse como lo que nunca creyó que seria, menos con su rubio amigo: una pareja felizmente casada. Había sido demasiado para él.

Los demás oficiales al verlos pasar los observaron con una mueca despectiva y sospechosa, sobre todo por el chico que cargaba en su espalda, pero en su rabia los ignoro magistralmente, saliendo finalmente del edificio que tantos dolores de cabeza le causo, con Naruto llevando sus pocas pertenencias y los videos de seguridad que decidieron tomar "prestados" cuando Seragaki le planto una patada en plena cara al tal Ryan. La acción asombro al rubio, especialmente al ver al hombre desplomarse en el piso, pero ni corto ni perezoso solo se limitó a obedecer a su amigo, demasiado aturdido por todo lo que había pasado recientemente en los videos.

—Tenemos que regresar al hotel, hablar con Zaphira y descansar— ordenó Aoba, mirando de reojo al blondo, a lo cual este sintió escalofríos en su piel al notar el particular brillo ambarino en los ojos de su amigo —Luego de eso los cuatro buscaremos a Ren ¿de acuerdo?

—C-claro 'ttebayo —farfulló Uzumaki, asintiendo repetidas veces, nervioso.

Eran muchas emociones para un día, entre encontrarse arrestado y no tener memoria alguna de la noche anterior, descubrirse esposado a Sasuke y enterarse que, al parecer, estaba casado con este, era demasiado para su pobre y alborotada cabeza. Así que, siguiendo de cerca a un fúrico y determinado Aoba, junto a un desmayado Sasuke, se dijo a si mismo que lo mejor era aceptar la orden dada por Seragaki. Un descanso era lo que su mente y cuerpo necesitaban en ese instante.

Aoba suspiró, mirando al frente para llegar a una avenida y tomar un taxi que los llevara a su hotel, irónicamente el mismo donde el policía indicó que había sido el arresto de sus dos amigos.

_Y apenas esta iniciando el día_ pensó, frustrado, antes de alzar la mano y llamar al taxi que los llevaría al hotel. _Ren, espérame, te encontrare…_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

* * *

><p>* Pfff jajaja, lo siento, pero tenía que poner esto XD (solo laslos que jugaron el juego entenderán)

** Significado inglés-español: Lo encontré, lo hallé.

*** Dato curioso: El Caesars Palace es el mismo hotel donde transcurren los sucesos ocurridos en la película '¿Qué paso ayer?'. Para no inventarme un hotel preferí utilizar el mismo de la película.

Y… cien años después, finalmente aparecí *oculta tras una pared* ¡Lo siento mucho, en serio! La verdad, ya tenía planeado como seria el fanfic, pero a último minuto las ideas se arremolinaron en mi mente y salió este capítulo inesperado ._. Pueden llamarlo relleno si gustan, aunque hayan partes que si son importantes y que debían pasar más adelante, pero bueno~

Como mencione arriba, este capítulo va dedicado todas las chicas del grupo mencionado (es un nombre largo XD). ¡Demostremos que nuestra pareja siempre estará viva, sin importar como termino el manga! Si quieren saber más acerca de este grupo, pueden checar el link en mi perfil, junto con la descripción del grupo, son bienvenidas n.n

Pasando a lo siguiente, como será obvio, este fanfic no gano en la categoría de "Poder de la Juventud" del Festival Literario SasuNaru. Era obvio que no ganaría nada, pero al menos participe y promoví a mi bella pareja *insertar corazones aquí*

Y ahora ¡las respuestas de los reviews! :D

**Sapphir Kyuubi****: **Aunque ya hemos hablado por Facebook, y creo que quedo claro, lo aclarare aquí de todos modos. ¡Yo no soy Zaphyrla! No sé cómo fue que te confundiste, pero al menos aprecio que me confundieras con tan buena autora XD

Pues al final si me tarde, pero te traje el segundo capítulo de este fumado fanfic ¡espero te guste!

**Amante-animei****: **Awww, gracias, ¡es lindo recibir apoyo con nuevos proyectos! El amor al SasuNaru une a la gente *u*

Finalmente, ya que nadie me quitara lo despiadada que soy (?) ¡Más incógnitas!: ¿Por qué los chicos robaron una patrulla?, ¿Cómo fue que Sasuke y Naruto terminaron besándose y arreglando el casarse? ¿Cómo encontraran a Ren?

Si quieren saberlo, ¡sintonicen el próximo capítulo de "¿Qué hicimos anoche?"! (Sueno como comercial de novela barata XD)

Por ultimo, ¿Que tal un review? Son el alimento favorito de las escritoras owo

¡Chao!


End file.
